metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Milbot
The Milbots , commonly referred to as Mils, are a race of robots and the primary antagonists in the game Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. They were created by General Corrosive, and by extension, Dr. Exavolt to conquer the planet of Iron Star. The entire culture of the Mils is based on combat and aggressive expansion, and by the time of Metal Arms they have nearly completely wiped out the peaceful native Droids of Iron Star. History Past In the aftermath of the Droidlabs Incident, which had concluded with the disappearance of the experimental robot Corrosive, the Mils started appearing and attacking Droid settlements. Corrosive proclaimed to Iron Star his leadership of these forces, for the purpose of defeating all Droids and taking over Iron Star. They quickly destroyed many Droid civilizations, and the Droids who were not killed were enslaved. Over the top of these civilizations came new Mil cities, Grunt factories, research labs, ore mines and public coliseums, where Droids would fight to the death for the entertainment of their new Mil overlords. Mil citizens lived in luxury with plentiful scrap, upgrades and energy, while the Droid underlings barely survived with the tiny amounts of energy that trickled down from the top, as the Mil Empire continued to spread across Iron Star's surface. Events of Metal Arms: Glitch in the System There are spoilers below. Read at your own risk! All resistance had nearly been crushed by the Mils, with the exception of the hidden Droid rebel base of Droid Town, which Corrosive wished to destroy. The Mil Mines operation accidentally uncovered the Droid Mines, and thus by extension, the location of Droid Town became known to the Mils in the area, who attempted to report back. However, they were thwarted by the rampage of the new resistance member Glitch. Some manage to escape to Droid Town, and one Mil Grunt in particular managed to escape with the town's co-ordinates and Morbot Power Chip. After being chased through the Wastelands, Mil Comm Center, and Mil R & D Labs, Glitch manage to lock down and destroy Vlax and regain the chip. During these events, the Mils were also planning to to invade the Morbot Region to find and possibly destroy the Morbots, only to find the elusive robots had left for space. The invading Mils were destroyed by Glitch on his way to the Mil City Hub. Glitch later on infiltrated the Mil Spy Center, and subsequently "rescued" Dr. Exavolt from the Mil clutches. However, it turns out that Dr. Exavolt had been working with the Mils this whole time, and broadcasted Droid Town's location to the Mils. While the second invasion was again thwarted by Glitch, one Trooper manage to capture him and take him to the Colosseum, where he fights the metal giant himself, Corrosive. While the Mils belived Glitch was destroyed in the final round against General Corrosive, he manages to survive and learns that Corrosive is taking a rocket into space, presumably to find the Morbots. Glitch invades the Mil Space Station, fights General Corrosive, and uses the chip he gained from the Spy Factory to permenately shut down the Mils and destroy the Space Station. After one final fight with Corrosive, Glitch, and all the Droids of Iron Star, are victorious and freed from the Mil oppression forever. However, Dr. Exavolt escapes into space, vowing to return and destroy the Droids for good. Types of Mils As Mils are aggressive and military by nature, they are arranged in a sort of ranking system, with Grunts being the lowest and General Corrosive as sole dictator apparent of all Mils. * Grunts: The most commonly faced enemy Mil. Despite being by programming the stupidest and lowest ranking Mil, they have the most diverse assortment of weaponry. Red Grunts wield SPEWs, Green Grunts wield Rocket Launchers, Black Grunts wield Rivet Guns, Blue Grunts wield Mining Lasers, and Silver Grunts wield Toasters. Vlax is a notable Grunt, and is purple, but otherwise is no different than a green rocket-wielding Grunt. They can also drive vehicles. * Snerqs: A flying type Mil that bears a resemblance to Predators. Often flies in groups and is equipped with two small laser blasters. * Leeches: A flying type Mil, whose only offensive abilities is to spin and chop enemies close by, or toss them around if they're really close. * Scouts: While Scouts do not have any offensive capabilities, they will alert nearby Mils of your presence, and will attempt to ram into the player after doing so. * Scientists: These types of Mils serve to operate the various machinery, including conveyor belts, and to heal nearby Mils. These are the only types of robots in the game to resemble a female. * Troopers: These bright blue Mils, while barely having better armor than Grunts, are able to fly, shoot lasers, and dive towards their enemies with their razor sharp bayonets. * Guards: The elite of the Mils, these large maroon warriors wield highly dangerous halberds and laser shotguns. They are the third most common enemy in the game. * Titans: The most powerful land enemy Mil, these types are hard to destroy, and are armed with Dual S.P.E.W. chainguns, and a shoulder mounted Barrage Cannon. Despite their status, they are the second most common enemy in the game. * Predators: The large aerial Mils are arms with four lasers, and are routinely seen patrolling large areas. They have the most Battery life of any Mil, at two. * General Corrosive: The general and creator of the Mils, product of a failed experiment to create the perfect Droid. He has only one Battery, but makes up for it with an almost invunerable chassis. He controls every other Mil, his only superior being Dr. Exavolt. Mil Logo 3.png Mils Grunts.png Trooper-.png|Trooper General Corrosive.jpg|General Corrosive Titan-267899569.jpg|Titan Mil-guard-9780968.jpg|Guardian Vlax.PNG|Vlax dr exavolt.jpg|Dr. Exavolt Mil_Scout.jpg|Mil Scout Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Mils